


Coffee Shops and Park Dates

by Stormy_Rose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Rose/pseuds/Stormy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my hetalia drabbles, new and old. Lots of random pairings and AUs. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas isn't so bad anymore

It was Christmas time. Tino hated Christmas. Although the Finn had loved Christmas years before, it was a bit different now that he was an adult. When his husband cheated on him with that stupid Dane three years back, all excitement for the season had vanished. He’d no longer be celebrating with friends or family, he’d never decorate his house with tinsel and ornaments, and he certainly was never, ever going to buy a present around the time again.

"Tino, can you be the host? Eduard’s out of town today, and Raivis’ll be waiting tables… Of course, I can always take the position if you’d rather…" So began the usual deciding who does what that Tino knew well. Why Toris bothered, he didn’t know. Eduard was always the host (or, when he was gone, which was often, Tino was), Raivis always waited tables, Tino managed the bar (when Eduard was there), and Toris and Feliks always cooked. It wasn’t new. But, not wanting to upset his coworker, Tino flashed a smiled.

“No, Toris, I’ll do it.. You’re needed in the kitchen.”

“Ačiū…” The brunette looked relieved, and Tino couldn’t blame him. Not only were both himself and Raivis terrible cooks, but being host wasn’t the most desirable job in the restaurant. The place was small, and there were many customers everyday. People were never happy when it took over twenty minutes to be seated, even when Eduard or Tino told them it was busy. Tino had had several experiences where a customer would yell at him until they finally freed up room, or until they got fed up and left.

“Well, erm, I guess it’s almost time to open up for the day…” Toris spoke, mostly to break the awkward silence that had grown.

“Yeah…” And so, the night began. Being a Thursday it wasn’t too busy, but Tino kept waiting for that one customer that would get fed up with waiting, yell at him, and leave. But, surprisingly, a customer like that never came. However, there was an interesting customer that day.

“Hello, sir! Party of one, I’m assuming?”

He only frowned. “I’m supposed to be here with a party of four, but those bloody idiots haven’t arrived yet… Just give me ten more minutes or so, they do this every time…” The man, who Tino soon learned was named Arthur, waited for almost half an hour. But the people who were supposedly meeting him never came.

Tino was growing more and more interested in the man as he watched him wait for his friends, and as he grew more and more impatient. At one point, he even pulled out a book to read. A book! Who brought books around with them anymore? Everyone owned a smartphone, or tablet of some sort, eliminating the need for physical books. But still, the man read. As the restaurant slowed down and he hardly had to seat anyone, Tino found himself distracted by Arthur, hardly noticing what was going around around him.

Suddenly, Arthur stood up, looking Tino straight in the eyes. “What are you staring at?”

Tino turned bright red. “W-Well, you see, I wasn’t sta-”

“Yes, you were.”

“I-I was just thinking! I didn’t mean to stare!”

“… Right.” There was an awkward silence for a moment, finally being broken by Arthur. “It seems those wankers aren’t going to show up… I think I’ll head home.”

The Englishman turned and started walking away, but Tino caught his sleeve before he could leave. “W- Wait! I never caught your name!”

“My name..? Oh, right, I’m Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.”

“Well, Arthur, you seem like an interesting guy, so I kind of want to meet you again and I-”

“Are you asking me for my number?”

“N-no! I mean, well yes, but you don’t have to give to me and, well…”

Arthur only chuckled, pulling out a notepad and scribbling some numbers on it, as well as a message.

“Next time, let’s make the date a little more formal, yes? P.S: You’re even cuter when you blush. -Arthur.”

Tino felt his cheeks go warm, but before he could say something to Arthur, he’d already left, leaving Tino in complete and utter shock, amazement, and for the first time in forever, he felt that maybe Christmas wasn’t going to be so bad.


	2. I thought it was that way...

Alexandru and his Norwegian best friend, Sigurd, walked side-by-side, silently enjoying their time together. Walking in the forest together had become somewhat of a routine for them, and, as weird as it was, they both thoroughly enjoyed it. Especially together. They always walked the same route, admired the same things, and, well, did the same of everything. But Alexandru decided to change things up a bit on that particular day.

“Sig-y… Instead of going left today, we should go right! We’ve never been that way, and, well…”

Sigurd sighed. “I told you not to call me that… And what’s so bad about our normal route?”

“I want to try something different! And what if we find that plant you keep looking for?” Alexandru knew Sigurd owned an herbal shop, and was always trying to find plants for his collection, and knew if there was a chance to find rare herbs Sigurd was already won over.

“You’re so annoying…” The Norwegian sighed. “If you promise you haven’t planned a prank though, then maybe I’ll go with you… I do need more herbs…”

“I promise I haven’t planned a prank, Sig-y.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

And so the two turned right. Sigurd was still suspicious of his friend, but Alexandru wasn’t one to lie, he knew. Plus, this path looked almost identical to the path more traveled. But there were a lot of twists and turns, and as the two went farther and farther into the forest, the more confused they got.

“Alexandru… Did we go right or left?”

“I thought we went straight ahead….”

“No, not then! Before that!”

“Erm…. I think we went… uh….” The Romanian didn’t know.

Sigurd sighed, sitting beneath the shade of a willow tree as he attempted to remember where the were, in vain. Alexandru wasn’t far behind, curling up right beside him.

“Sig-y… I’m sorry… I wanted to surprise you with a picnic I set up, but I guess I took a wrong turn and, well…” He wiped what was probably a tear from his eye, and the Norwegian melted.

“It’s fine… I’m just happy you thought of me…” Awkwardly trying to comfort his friend, Sigurd wrapped an arm around Alexandru, who cuddled into him.

“I just wanted to tell you something, but I guess I can’t anymore…”

“Why not?” Sigurd blinked. “You can tell me it without a picnic, can’t you?”

“Well, yeah… but…” The Romanian had turned the same color as his eyes, burying his face in the other’s side.

“You can tell me…”

“B-But..” He glanced up into the other’s eyes, his face still red. “It’s sort of embarrassing…”

“Nothing can be as embarrassing as the time you had a crush on Francis.”

“… Shut up about that.” Alexandru frowned, but Sigurd only laughed.

“C’mon, tell me what’s so embarrassing…”

“Well… I… uh…” He couldn’t get himself to continue.

“C’mon, Vampire Boy~” Sigurd chuckled, using a nickname he’d had for him since they’d met as kids.

“I… Fine! I… I-I really like you! May- Maybe even more than as a friend!”

Pink dusted the Norwegian’s face, but he only chuckled a “Finally,” and, taking Alexandru’s face in his hands, kissed him.

“Now, let’s go find our way back.”


	3. Eurovision's Weird

Alfred sighed, chewing on popcorn. He didn’t understand what his boyfriend thought was so cool about this Eurovision thing: who wanted to watch weird people in weird outfits sing weird songs? Wasn’t that the whole plot of, like, half the kid shows on Earth?

But, for Berwald, he’d watch it. Not because of all the cuddling and kissing he would receive, or even for all the food his boyfriend cooked, but because he loved him. (Although, the other two reasons might have influenced his choice.) Yes, Alfred F. Jones loved Berwald Oxenstierna so much that he would watch some European musical cult thing. That was devotion.

As Berwald stared excitedly at the television, waiting for the show to begin, Alfred was already growing impatient.

“Ber, when is this gonna start? It’s way early and I really want to try the food…”

“… Soon. Stop complainin’.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and pouting. But it only made the other chuckle. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” The American protested, but the other didn’t listen, and, well, Alfred joined in on the giggling.

Neither of them even noticed that their show was beginning until the loud booming of the trumpets signaling the start of Eurovision woke them from their laughing.

“Shh. ‘t’s startin’.”

“What’s with the bicycles-”

Berwald cut him off “Shh.”

“This is so weird…”

“Shut up, Al.”

They stayed in silence for a good thirty minutes, cuddling with each other, having no care in the world. Even Alfred started to get into Eurovision, despite his earlier complaints. But then Alfred  got hungry, and the silence was broken.

“Ber! What’s this? It looks good…” Alfred poked his lover, pointing at

“Pickled herring.”

“Eww. This?” He pointed at something else.

“Dumplin’.”

“How good is it?”

“Al, be quiet ‘nd try it.” Berwald stabbed a dumpling with a fork and held it in front of Alfred,who naturally at it. Grinning, he chewed it slowly, as if trying to decide if he liked it.

“… It needs more spice.”

“… ‘t’s a sweet dish.”

“I don’t- Wait, why is their hair tied?” The two turned their attention to the television, taking a moment to figure what was going on before bursting out in laughter.

“Russians are weird, dude.”

“Mm.” Berwald nodded.

“This whole show is weird.”

The Swede shrugged. “So ‘re ye.” And with that, he leaned over and kissed Alfred.

“I love you, Ber.”

“Shut up ‘nd watch.”


End file.
